The Life Chronicles of Hermonie Jane Granger
by madmaddy
Summary: My idea for a story. The first chapter should explain everything.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is Just a little Introduction to run my idea by people and see what they think. This is the first time I've published a Harry Potter fan fiction. All though, I've been a Harry Potter fan since I was eleven years old. My point is that there isn't much story in this chapter. This is mostly an introduction. Just review and let me know what you think about my idea. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, they are the exclusive property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. 

To: Whom It may concern 

If you are reading this letter than I am incapable of communicating my wishes in regards to This Book. Now if you are in possession of this book you may be asking yourself a few questions. The most persistent question on your mind would be " What is this book?". This book is a combination of Excerpts from my baby book, excerpts from the journals of my friends, copies of letters I wrote and received, e-mails, important paper work, and of course my own journals. I've been keeping a journal since I was seven years old. My wish for This Book, which I have untitled The Life Chronicles of Hermonie Jane Granger, is that it will be used to help other young witches with their life struggles. I hope to inspire sincerity in hope in the hearts of the young women who will become the greatest witches of our time. I only warn you that this story is not one for the faint of heart. This book is organized in chronological order. The first few chapters are made up from my baby book and my parents journals. I took some liberties and filled in some missing spaces. I guess if you wanted to you could call this my memoir. This book is about my life. This book is about my physical, mental, and emotional struggles and success through out life. This book is the witch's side of the story. This book talks about everything that we go through in life. This book is dedicated to many a young witches and the struggles they will have to face. This book talks about being a women first then a witch. This book touches on every kind of discrimination known to muggle, wizard, creature alike.

This book talks about death. This book is not meant to be a guide to life by any means. It's just meant to tell my story. I only hope hearing my story will help other young women that have been in my position. 

Sincerely, 

Hermonie Jane Granger. 


	2. Chapter 2

_The Muggle Years _

_From: The Baby Book of Hermonie Jane Granger _

Full Name: Hermonie Jane Granger

Sex: Female

Birthday: September 19

I didn't think it was possible to love somebody at first sight but that was before we had our little girl. She is so beautiful.

October 1

Little Hermonie smiled for the first time today. She smiled at her daddy.

October 31

We dressed Hermonie up in a cute little pumpkin costume. To celebrate her first Halloween. She won't be able to eat any candy of course but the spirit of the holiday is still fun.

Dec. 25,

Hermonie talked said her first word today it was the best Christmas present anyone could ask for. Her first word is dada.

Jan 1,

Our little family celebrated our first new years eve together.

March 10,

Little Monie took her first steps today. I'm so proud.

Sep 19,

Today is Hermonie's first birthday. She dove right into her birthday cake. I'm so proud. Well this seams like the best place to end her baby book.

_**From the Journal of David Granger ( Hermonie's Father)**_

_**Sep. 19**_

_**Dear Journal, **_

_It's Sep. 19__th__ and it's my little girl's first day out here in the world with the rest of us. I never thought you could fall in love at first sight, but that all changed the day my baby girl was born. I definitely loved her on sight. I must admit I'm scared though. I mean I'm partially responsible for this precious little gift from god. I'm not sure if I'm going to be a good parent or not. I just hope, I can be. _

_David Granger _

_**Dec. 25, **_

_**Dear Journal, **_

_Little Hermonie said her first word today. Her first word was addressed to me. Her first word was dada. I couldn't be happier. I'm glad I got up all those nights with her and talked to her. I repeated dada a lot when she started talking in hopes that would be her first word. It was. I'm so proud. _

_**Jan 1**__**st**_

_Our family celebrated our first new years together, last night. We didn't put Hermonie down for bed. She fell asleep at about nine anyway though. We just held her as we watched the ball drop. Now all three of us have the day off so we are going to try to teach her a new game. Aw… she's pointing to a story book. Oh she just said "story". So I guess story is her second word. _

_Sep 19__th_

_I can't believe a year has gone by already. I can't believe Hermonie is already one. Her mom had to work today so I was put in charge of party planning. I had to make the cake and put up decorations and invite people. I invited our friends with other children. On the days Jennifer and I both have to work at the dental office our friends with children take her. All though, those days are rare as it is our dental office but some days other people just can't work and we both have to go in. Anyway, she seams rather shy around the other children. _

_Oct. 4, _

_Monie learned to crawl today. She was crawling all over the place. Exploring the house on her own for the first time. I'm so proud. _

_Dec. 6, _

_Monie took her first steps today. She had to hang on to the furniture to do it, but she was determined. She's learning so much and teaching me so much at the same time. _

_Emails between Jennifer Granger and Her Sister Lila_

_Dear Lila, _

_How are you sister? How is are your husband and little one? How old is your little one now? _

_I'm just now beginning to comprehend why the twos and threes are referred to as the terrible twos and threes. Hermonie can not contain her curiosity. She learned to walk last December. I put the cookie jar on top of the refrigerator where little hands could not reach it and she somehow managed to climb on to the counter and get the cookie jar down. I put her in her play pen with no toys because I told her she couldn't have her cookies. When I got back to her play pen I found she had somehow managed to get a hold of her stuffed hippo. I suspect her father was behind it. He would spoil her rotten. When I confronted he pretended like he had no idea about how it got there. _

_Your Sister and Friend, _

_Jennifer Granger _

_Dearest Jennifer, _

_My family and I are doing well. My little one is about four now. Enjoy those twos and threes whale they last because even though they seam terrible now, you miss them when they are gone. Angela was quite a curious little kitten when she was that age at well. It's a perfectly normal thing, and a sign of great intelligence. Yes, Jonathan is a bit like that with Angela as well. The men just can't resist the charms of a little girl. I bet you the girls would make fast friends. Angela doesn't mind who she's playing with as long as she's playing with someone. Why don't we set up a play date for the girls? _

_Dearest Lila, _

_That is a wonderful idea. I wonder why I never thought of that. Hermonie does need to interact with other people close to her age. I think she'll enjoy it immensely. What do you say to sometime next week? _

_Jennifer _

_Jennifer, _

_That went surprisingly well, although how the girls managed to get down that cookie jar, I will probably never know. We will have to do it again soon. _


End file.
